


Finally Home

by alicept29



Category: NCIS
Genre: Domestic, Domesticity, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicept29/pseuds/alicept29
Summary: ‘Mommy!’Ellie bent down and spread her arms to hug her little son, Cody.





	Finally Home

‘Mommy!’  
Ellie bent down and spread her arms to hug her little son, Cody.  
It was a very long hug. Cody had buried his head in the space between her head and her shoulder, while Ellie was kindly rubbing his back.  
‘I’ve missed you so much, sweetie.’  
‘I’ve missed you too, mommy.’  
She played with his short black hair, looking at his hazel eyes.  
'You're taller...' she stated.  
'Yes, he is.'  
Ellie looked up, finding Nick standing up a few steps beside them. She grinned.  
She stood up and, a few seconds after, he was in front of her.  
He immediately kissed her, pulling her closer to him.  
'Hi' she whispered.  
'Hi' he replied, whispering as well.  
Their gazes were distracted by Cody, who had grabbed Ellie's hoodie.  
'Mommy.'  
'Yeah, sweetheart?'  
'I want a kiss too!'  
Ellie and Nick chuckled, then Ellie took Cody up and placed a kiss on his cheeck.  
'Hey, buddy, I'm kinda jealous'.  
'I'm her man' Cody stated, making the both of them laugh.  
Ellie pulled him closer to her for a few seconds, as she was recovering the hugs she had lost during her undercover mission.  
'You did good with dad?'  
Cody promptly nodded.  
'I've done homework, gone bed at time, and even ate vegetables!'  
'Wow, you are a very good kid' she stated, pointing out every word.  
‘Turned out I’m pretty good at Maths’ Nick stated.  
She chuckled.  
'And dad did good?'  
'Kinda'.  
Ellie turned towards Nick, her eyes asking what he had done.  
'Hey, buddy. You were supposed to have my back!'  
'I didn't tell her about the soccer ball'.  
Cody put his hands on his mouth, as Ellie angrily looked at Nick.  
‘What?!’  
‘He... he has very good feet, Ellie. He should start to play soccer.’  
She looked towards Cody, who supported his father. ‘He’s right, mommy.’  
Ellie couldn’t be angry at him, as she wasn’t angry at Nick either.  
‘Uhm, okay.’  
Cody leaned his head on her.  
She softly smiled as she looked at Nick, who got she was already over the soccer story.  
After a while Ellie put their little son down.  
‘Hey, sweetie, mom and dad have to talk privately.’  
He nodded and went away.  
‘So... we have to talk’ Nick stated, then he kissed her again.  
She smiled, rubbing her thumb on his cheek.  
‘You bought a soccer ball’.  
'No, we used mine'.  
'Oh.' She kissed him, cupping his cheek with her right hand.  
'What about the mission?' he asked.  
'It did good. We caught the bad guy.'  
'And are you good?'  
'Yeah. You know I like to be Charlie sometimes'.  
'Yeah, well, after three weeks of undercover job, it isn't so easy going back to normal life.'  
'I’m just happy to be finally home.'  
‘Yes, you are.’ He pulled his girlfriend into a strong hug.  
'I love you, Nick.'  
'I love you too, Ellie.'


End file.
